


A Pleasant Surprise Visit

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, canon non-specific, slightly AU maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn’t mind his daily routine disturbed depending on who’s doing the disturbing.  For the handsome DA from Gotham, Lex will make all the time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> Birthday fic for the dear Miss Synph, who never gets enough rarepair fic, but keeps making me ship all of them. XD

When Lex returned from his lunch meeting, he anticipated taking his usual NASA-nap and getting straight back to work.  He was not anticipating Eve catching him before he even reached his door to hurriedly whisper that he had a visitor.

“He’s from Gotham,” she said.  “The District Attorney.  He said it was very urgent he speak with you and that he could wait till you returned, so I didn’t think there was any harm letting him sit inside.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t want him out here where you could look at him longer,” Mercy snapped.  She turned to her boss as Eve all but deflated.  “I’ll go in first, sir.”

Lex shook his head.  “That’s alright.  I know Harvey well enough.  If I need you, I’ll scream.”

Mercy gave him a look that said she found that decidedly unfunny, but nodded and stood aside.  “I will stay just outside the door, sir.”

“Thank you, Mercy.”  He pushed the heavy door open and headed inside.

Harvey was stretched out in the plush leather guest chair, comfortable and clearly in no hurry to leave.  “I was wondering when you’d get back.  I was starting to think I’d have to go call Superman to track you down.”

“That’s cute, Harvey.  It doesn’t suit you.”

Harvey grinned all the way to his eyeteeth.  “I don’t know why you’re bitter.  You’re not the one who had to fly all the way to Metropolis on his own, very limited time.”

Lex crossed his arms.  “Well, then, what do you want?”

“For one thing, I’d like to have this conversation not yelling to you from across an office.”  He glanced around, nodding towards the giant windows behind Lex’s desk.  “It is impressive.  Reminds me of a king overlooking his subjects.”

“That’s fanciful,” Lex said tightly.

Harvey laughed.  “Your problem, Lex, is that you don’t know how to find the fun in what you do.”

Lex arched an eyebrow, not moving from his position by the doorway.  “Oh, yes.  Because lawyers know all about ‘fun’, don’t they?”

A hint of steel flashed in Harvey’s eyes, just the briefest hint of anger hitting his features before his expression was neutral-to-pleasant again.  “More than businessmen, apparently.”

Lex didn’t react.

In truth, he hadn’t really been listening to a lot of what Harvey had said.  Seeing him lounging like that in his space like he owned it, and using that teasing tone like some sort of beautiful laughing god, and then there was that tiny flicker of anger or some sort of repressed emotion that twisted that beauty just enough to make it tangible.  It sparked something in Lex that shot right from his chest down to his groin faster than he could process.

He needed to see it again.

“I suppose there is some actual reason you’re taking up time in my office, Dent?” Lex asked, walking pointedly behind Harvey to the other side of his desk.

“It seems like there’s something LexCorp is going after in Gotham,” Harvey said, leaning far too casually on the arm of his chair.  “Lots of people are nervous.”

Lex shrugged.  “What's that have to do with you?”

“I like being informed.”

Harvey was being difficult and Lex honestly couldn't say that he didn't find that, well, fun.  Damn him.

“It's nothing a District Attorney needs to worry himself about,” Lex said, his voice level and gentle in business tones.  “Sorry you had to come all this way to find out.”

“And I suppose you’re going to send me all the way back to Gotham without so much as one for the road, huh?”

“Don’t tell me you came here for an office quickie,” Lex said, even as he triggered the door lock under his desk.  “You could’ve come by the penthouse for that.”

“But that would be noticed.  Far too scandalous.”

“More appropriate for you to come here, then?”

“Of course!  Who knows what kind of business we have to conduct?”

Harvey grinned, and there it was, the right amount of challenge and wolfishness that nearly sent Lex lunging over his desk like he wasn’t a grown man who knew how to control himself.  He stood up and walked around his desk, smirking to himself as Harvey’s eyes locked straight onto the growing erection pushing against the front of his trousers.

“I suppose we should get down to business, then,” Lex said, leaning on the edge of the desk.

“I hope your schedule’s clear,” Harvey said as he stood.  He licked his lips, one hand already sliding up Lex’s back.  “This meeting might take a while.”

By the way that Harvey kissed him, Lex was fairly certain he was about to end up getting fucked on his own desk -- possibly a few times -- but that didn’t bother him too much.  It would be worth it just to see handsome Harvey lose his composure all because of him.

Lex considered that a win.

 


End file.
